Hey, Batter Batter
by ohfortuneslost
Summary: Support Stacie Fic for Bloodsucker815. After winning the World Series with a home run, Eric Northman goes home and scores a completely different kind of home run. AU. AH. LEMONS.


**A/N: This is the smutty one shot for the amazing Bloodsucker815, who bid on me, and won me in the Support Stacie auction.**

**Please check out the amazing banner made for this story, by Kitchycoo. The link is in my profile. Seriously, jaws will drop.**

**As a little sidebar, since I got so many positive comments about them in my last smutty one shot, the confused old couples are back again! Thanks for reading everyone.**

**WARNING: THIS IS PURE UNADULTERATED SMUT! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PURE UNADULTERATED SMUT, PLEASE DO NOT READ. **

**The terms used are pretty much self-explanatory, but here's a little crib sheet just in case:**

**First base** is commonly understood to be French kissing, but can also mean any mouth-to-mouth kissing, or to an established romantic relationship in general.  
**Second base** usually refers to fondling or groping, especially of the breasts, and possibly stimulation of the genitals from outside of the clothing.  
**Third base** means oral sex, fingering or giving a hand job.  
**Scoring a Run**, **Hitting a Home Run** (or "scoring", "going all the way", "coming home", "beyond bases" etc.) is sexual intercourse  
**Fifth Base** or "**scoring in the dugout**" refers to anal intercourse.

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

"Bases loaded, bottom of the ninth, Phillies up at bat, and if all goes well, the next World Series champions. Northman's up at bat, which is really lucky for the team, as he is their number one power hitter, and tonight, power is exactly what they want. Northman will be looking to knock the ball out of the park, and send his teammates home, and to that trophy. First pitch…." The whole stadium held their breath as the ball made its way to the plate, and the player connected with it solidly, causing one side of the stadium to jump to their feet screaming, only to be cut short, and begin groaning.

"Foul ball! Second pitch, straight down the center, Northman connects, it's up… it's going… going… yes, it's gone! THEY'VE DONE IT! THE PHILLIES WIN THE SERIES IN A FOUR GAME SWEEP, THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!"

The whole stadium was a rush of noise as one side was cheering in delight, and the other was booing and heckling, as all four players sprinted the bases, where they met their fellow teammates celebrating on the field. They were jumping on each other's backs, kissing each other on the cheek, waving their hats, and cheering along with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

In one of the VIP booths, Sookie Northman was screaming excitedly, jumping up and down with her best friend and fellow baseball wife, Amelia Dawson, causing them to receive dirty looks from the other guests. Finally, they calmed down, laughing and trying to catch their breaths. "Oh my God Sookie, Eric just scored a home run!" She exclaimed redundantly, causing them to break into laughter once more.

When they had calmed down once again, Sookie smirked at her friend, and replied, "In more ways than one." Causing them both to squeal and giggle girlishly.

* * *

Back on the field, Eric was shaking the hands of one of the Yankee players, wishing him good luck next year, when he heard a sultry voice call out, "Hey mister."

He turned, and his face lit up at the sight of the gorgeous blonde woman in front of him. "Hello," He replied huskily taking in her body from head to toe, completely decked out in Phillies gear.

She walked closer to him to where they were nearly touching, and said, "Congratulations on winning the Series, I'm so happy for you, I'm your biggest fan!" She said the last part in a breathy tone, but he didn't notice as he was too busy watching the way her mouth formed the words.

"Really, my biggest fan? That's quite a big statement to make; you know a lot of people say they're my biggest fans." He leaned forward under the pretense of having her hear him better in the deafening stadium.

"I am too!" She exclaimed, poking him in the chest indignantly. "And I can prove it!"

"Really?" He arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. "And just how are you going to do that?"

She stood up on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear, "Well you see, I'm having this party…." She trailed off suggestively, and he immediately had a leer plastered on his face.

"What kind of party?" He asked, hoping that she would elaborate.

"A party of two. Just you and me." She punctuated her remark with a sharp nibble to his ear, causing him to groan, and wrap his hands around her body, landing firmly on her ass.

"Just you and me, huh?" He leaned back, seemingly contemplating it. "Well, _I_ would love to, but I don't know how my wife would feel about that…."

Sookie ruined the charade by laughing at his last statement, burrowing her face in his neck as she tried to quell the giggles that were pouring at of her. Finally she managed to contain herself. "So, really, congratulations! I know how hard you've worked for this!" She brushed his hair from his face, and looked him in the eyes, trying to convey how proud she was for him.

He tenderly kissed her on the lips. "I know you do." He whispered, kissing her once more on the lips softly. "And thank you," He whispered right in her ear causing her to shudder, delighting him. He knew she was aware of how hard he worked, she was the one who bore the brunt of it, dealing with late practices, out of town games, double headers, and more often than not, an absent husband and an empty bed, and now that they were headed into the off season, he was determined to make up for it.

They stood there like that for a couple more seconds, just staring into each other's eyes silently, until one of his team mates, Sam Merlotte jumped on his back whooping and hollering, breaking the moment they were sharing.

"WE DID IT!" Sam screamed right in Eric's ear, causing him to wince and Sookie to giggle. Sam slid off Eric's back, and embraced Sookie in a giant hug, spinning her around quickly, still hollering his excitement for all to hear.

"Let go of my wife, you Neanderthal," Eric ordered in a drawling tone to which Sam immediately complied, setting Sookie gently on her feet, but still holding onto her lightly as she was swaying back and forth dizzily. Eric grabbed her hand and yanked her into his arms, holding her tightly and nibbling on her ear, causing her to flush.

He looked up to say something to Sam about the game, but his team mate immediately turned around and jumped on someone else screaming and hollering. Sookie caught his eye and they both burst out laughing.

Once they had calmed down, she maneuvered herself closer to his body again, and his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in on reflex.

"So, you were talking about this party? Tell me more, no one likes a tease." He snarked at her while kissing her lightly on the nose.

She giggled and then said breathily, "Well you see Mr. Northman, I've always been a better shower than a teller, but I'll give it a try." She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear that caused his mouth to drop open wide.

"Okay, let's go." He disentangled himself from her body, but grabbed her hand and then began dragging her through the crowd still on the field, shrugging off congratulations, and shaking hands, desperate to get out of there and back to their home.

They were almost by the exit, when a loud and angry voice stopped them. "Where the fuck do you think you two are going?"

They both froze, and Sookie whispered hopelessly, "So close!"

Eric turned to see one of his least favorite people in the world, the owner of the Phillies, Felipe de Castro. He had taken control of the team after muscling out the former owner, Sophie Ann Leclerq through a hostile takeover. He was a businessman, who in Eric's opinion had no place on the field that he 'owned'.

"What is it Mr. de Castro?" He asked wearily, tightening his grip on Sookie's hand, trying to keep his temper under control.

"I don't know why the hell you think you can sneak off for a little fuck fest with your wife after winning the World Series, but I'm here to burst that bubble for you!"

"Clearly," Eric retorted sharply, causing Sookie to muffle hysterical giggles frantically. De Castro wasn't fooled, and just glared at her, not amused.

"Locker room, press conference, _now_." He snarled out, before turning on his too expensive heel and walking away.

Eric groaned, and dropped his head heavily on Sookie's shoulder. "Do you think he would notice if I left anyone?" He asked in defeat.

"No, not at _all._" She retorted sarcastically, but then her expression turned playful. "My poor baby. A series championship under your belt, and now you have to wait for sex? How will you ever survive?"

Eric lifted his head from her shoulder and then kissed her hard and furiously, and when he finally released her, her lips were red and swollen, she was out of breath, and her eyes were glossed over in a look he recognized all too well.

"You'll pay for that," He hissed, his eyes darkening with arousal.

Her eyes responded to his heat and added to the inferno as she replied, "I'm counting on it."

* * *

As soon as Eric hit the locker room for a quick shower before the press conference, he was bombarded with congratulations from his team mates, for varying reasons, though it seemed to be half and half. Half seemed to be for scoring the winning run, while the other half of the congratulations seemed to be for scoring a hot wife. He just let it roll off his back, still riding high on the win, as they all were.

He stripped his uniform and threw it in his locker. He planned on having a very quick shower before jumping out and hiding his uniform. When the paparazzi and fans invaded the locker room, they tended to take whatever they could get their grubby little hands on. He wanted to keep his game winning uniform pristine. Sookie had even mentioned framing it.

But when he got to his locker in his jeans and tee shirt, his uniform was no longer lying rumpled at the bottom of his locker. "What the fuck?" He muttered, running a hand tiredly through his wet hair. The four back to back games, and hours of tension were finally catching up to him, and he found himself too tired to care that his uniform had been stolen.

"Hey guys," One of his favorite people ever, his head coach Godric, poked his head through the door. "Paparazzi heading in here in five minutes, alright, so make yourselves pretty boys. Oh, and Northman?" Eric's head shot up at the call of his coach. "About your uniform, your wife approached me earlier tonight about it. She knew that you were nervous about it getting stolen, so I grabbed it for you, and had it sent ahead with her back to your house."

Relief flooded through his body, and not for the first time in his life, he silently thanked Sookie, and wondered how lucky he was to have a woman like her by his side.

He grabbed his towel once more and began frantically toweling and brushing his hair before the press came in. He knew that Sookie would be watching from their house, and he wanted to look good for her.

* * *

It was nearing five in the morning by the time Eric pulled up the driveway, and he was disappointed to see that all the lights in the house were off. He knew Sookie was exhausted, and frankly he was as well, more so, but he still wanted to celebrate with her in the best possible way.

He trudged up his front steps, and tried to quietly unlock his front door so as not to wake Sookie up, and when he stepped in, he froze in shock.

There, standing in front of him, surrounded by candles, was his wife wearing his baseball uniform. However, his pants were far too big to fit on her tiny little waist, so she was only wearing his shirt, which she was swimming in. He groaned and dropped his sports bag. "Fuck Sookie."

She gave him an innocent look. "What? I told you Mr. Northman, that I was having a party tonight, and let me tell you mister, you are way over dressed."

He grinned wolfishly at her, making his way towards her predatorily. "Oh really? It looks like you're breaking your own dress code just by wearing that shirt."

She arched an eyebrow as he inched closer and closer. "I am, am I? Well I'll have you know, _I'm _not wearing any underwear, so I believe I am immune from whatever punish may befall those who break the dress code. You however, are not so lucky!"

As she was speaking, he had taken to moving closer and closer to her until she was just within arm's reach, and then he pounced, tackling her gently to the floor. She shrieked, but didn't struggle, knowing that he would protect her.

"Are you going to punish me Sookie?" He asked huskily, hovering over her, and causing her to shiver violently.

"If you're lucky." She smirked and flipped him over until she was straddling him. His hands settled firmly around her cloth covered waist.

"This is mine," He declared, and they both knew he wasn't talking about the jersey, but she decided to just go with it.

"If you want it back, take it back!" She challenged, and his eyes lit up with fire. But before he could do anything, she jumped up from atop of him, and began running away. He leapt to his feet and began chasing after her, eagerly anticipating the moment he caught his prey.

He caught up to her as she was running up the stairs, and he grabbed her arm, slammed her into the wall and began kissing her fiercely. "You know," she murmured as he trailed kisses down her throat, "Now that I have a World Series winner here with me, maybe he can explain the finer aspects of the game to me."

His lips didn't leave her neck, but his eyes shot up to connect with hers, and then lit up with mischief as he caught her meaning. He gave her neck a sharp nip, before abandoning it, causing her to groan at the loss. "It would be my pleasure," He replied, giving her a harsh kiss, pressing his body fully into hers, pressing her into the wall even more. "See, now that is what is called _first base._"

"This?" She asked before wrapping her arms around him and leaning into him for a fiery kiss that had him staggering. He gently lowered them onto the stairs before pulling away from her lips.

"Yes, exactly, you are a quick learner. Now, I'm going to teach you all about _second base_." He lifter her easily and brought her over him, so she was once again straddling his lap. He leaned forward and nibbled at her neck, making her moan in pleasure and arch her neck more to give him greater access. He brought his hands up to her waist, and under his uniform, gliding up and down, going a little bit higher during every single pass, until he finally brushed over her hard nipples, causing her to gasp at the sensation and the sudden touch.

He performed that act several times, his grip getting a little firmer and a little harder every time, until he finally began grasping her breasts in his hands. "Ohh," She moaned out. "That feels amazing." She arched her back, pressing her breasts further into his grip, as he began pinching and tweaking her nipples, his lips never leaving her neck. She felt her pussy growing wetter and wetter under his ministrations, and eventually she couldn't hold back, and instead began grinding up and down over his jean covered arousal, causing him to stop his actions, and making her groan in disappointment.

"No, you're doing very good, that's also part of second base," He said approvingly, and she smiled and began moving harder over his lap, making him the one to groan next.

One of his hands trailed back down her side and to her hip once more, as his other hand resumed its motions on her breast. The hand on her hip moved under his uniform that draped over her delicious body, and crept down towards her dripping heat. The moment his fingers made contact, her whole body stiffened, and then she seemed to sag, her head dropping onto his shoulder, and her breaths coming out in great gasps.

"This is what happens when the player reaches third base." His fingers began gliding up and down her pussy, until without warning, he pushed one in to be enveloped in her heat, and he groaned. "Fuck."

She continued lifting her hips on his hand as he added another finger, and then a third, and still she was rocking back and forth, bouncing up and down, riding his fingers. He watched her, mesmerized, as he added his thumb on her clit, and she shattered and came undone.

Once she had calmed down from the throes of her orgasm, he removed his fingers from her slick passage, got up from the stairs, and helped her onto her rather shaky legs. "Now, once the player has rounded all the bases, it's time for him to score home, and as much as I would like to give you an example of this here on the stairs, it would be much more comfortable for the both of us if we did it in the bedroom." That said, he easily swung her into his arms and carried her into their bedroom, and dropped her on the bed.

As she watched from her spot on the bed, he stripped his shirt off, and dropped his jeans to the floor. She moved to follow his example and remove his uniform from her body, but he was on her in an instant. "No. The uniform stays on," He said huskily, and she groaned at the image his words presented. They were all dirty.

He gently pushed on her shoulders until she was lying on her back, with her feet planted on the bed. He gently nudged her knees apart so he could wedge his way in between them. He shoved up her shirt and as his lips wrapped around one hard nipple, she hissed, and he smirked and let one of his hands get back to work on her pussy.

They continued on in this fashion for some time, until Sookie began tugging on his head, and he released her breast with an audible, 'pop'. "What?" He asked, disgruntled.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I believe you mentioned something about 'scoring home'?"

He gave her a lascivious grin. "So I did." He rose to his knees, spread her legs wider, and then placed his erection at her entrance, rubbing it around, and teasing her a little. She groaned and hit his back, but he only laughed, and then without warning, shoved in with a hard push, causing her to shriek.

He set a hard, fast, and furious pace that she tried desperately to keep up with, but found it almost impossible. He only paused once, to put her legs on his shoulder, and then he went right back to plowing her into the mattress, and she was lost in the sensations.

It didn't take long for her to reach her orgasm, and with a shout, Eric followed, and then collapsed on the bed beside her.

"Oh my god, that was amazing," She gasped out, trying desperately to keep her leg from twitching.

"You think it's over? The game's not over until the last out, sweetheart. I still haven't taught you about the fifth inning, or relief pitchers."

She rolled over onto her side after several times, and giggling, asked him, "Okay, I give, what are those?"

He smirked at her, and pulled her shoulder until she was lying onto her stomach, and then he assembled her onto her hands and knees. He reached over her into her bedside table and grabbed the vibrator and bottle of lube that was contained in the drawer.

When Sookie saw those items, she gulped and gasped as she felt liquid trickling down her legs.

He chuckled knowingly, as if he knew what she was thinking, and what was happening beneath his uniform. "The first thing you need to know is about the fifth inning," He grabbed the bottle of lube, and squeezed a generous helping onto his hand, and then pumped his cock a couple of times, coating it. He then approached her second, smaller hole in her backside. "Sometimes it's also called scoring in the dugout, but have no doubt, that it is an integral part of the game."

She began breathing through her nose, and forced herself to relax. She and Eric had done this a couple of times before, but it was always the beginning that she had to calm herself down for, but she always enjoyed it. She felt him work another finger into her backside, and then another, turning and twisting slowly, stretching her carefully. She felt him remove his fingers, and knew what was about to come. Sure enough, she felt Eric's thick cock slowly press into her, inching slowly past the ring of muscles until he was fully lodged into her, and they both moaned loudly.

He began to move slowly, but then picked up speed and intensity as her moans got louder and louder. "Now, you know that a baseball game is nine innings long, right?" He forced out between gritted teeth. "Well the coach would like to use the same pitcher all game, but throwing with that intensity for hours at a time really wears on an arm, so sometimes a relief pitcher is called in."

He groped around for the vibrator that he had dropped onto the mattress, while never slowing in his motions. Sookie for her part, was listening to his words, but only half understanding them, she was so lost in the sensations he was invoking in her. He momentarily paused in her, causing her to screech and claw at the sheets impatiently, as he gently parted her legs, and then slid the vibrator up her tight channel.

She immediately sighed and cooed at the sensation of being completely filled, and shifted her hips, feeling the vibrator shift inside of her, sending delicious shivers all down her body.

Eric gently sat back on his heels, kneeling, carefully taking Sookie with him. She immediately understood the position, and spread her legs even wider, causing the vibrator to go deeper. She placed her hands on his knees, and began pushing up and down, riding his cock as it moved in and out of her back side.

He snaked an arm around her and switched it onto the lowest setting. She groaned, and said harshly, "More!" So he skipped the middle setting completely and turned it all the way up to the highest setting. She shrieked as that was exactly what she needed to make it to the highest of heights.

He prolonged her orgasm by rubbing her clit furiously while still pumping into her frantically from behind, desperately trying to reach his own. He yanked the vibrator out of her still quivering cunt, sending more shockwaves through her, and setting off another orgasm, and pushed her back onto her hands and knees and began thrusting into her desperately. Finally, he felt his balls tighten, and then with a roar, he released into her back side.

He pulled himself out, and then collapsed beside a shaking and sobbing Sookie. He let her calm down before pulling her into his arms. She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. "It's eight in the morning. Think it's time to sleep?" He snorted at that, but didn't say anything. He felt her shift, and then felt a sharp smack on his ass, and she said, "Good game, buddy!"

He chuckled before rolling them over and hovering over her. "Good game? Buddy? I don't know what led you to believe I was either your buddy, or that the game was over, but you're wrong on both accounts. I believe it's time for you to learn another aspect of third base." With that he slivered down her body until he was hovering right over her heat, and then gave it a long, slow lick.

(Line Break Here)

An elderly couple were walking their dog past the house when a loud moan filtered through their ears. The woman blushed furiously and darted her eyes to her husband who was watching her with twinkling eyes.

"What? Give him a break, he just won the World Series, I would be doing the same thing if I were him!" He said, waggling his eyes at her, causing her to laugh and smack his arm.

She snorted, and rolled her eyes, but still managed to blush saying, "Oh please Bill, like you would need an excuse!"

He laughed whole heartedly with her, and wrapped his arms around her as they kept walking together.

_Fin._


End file.
